Maps
Please note: All of these maps are player-made, and may be subject to player or kingdom bias. Take them with a grain of salt. The map is not the territory ~ Alfred Korzybski 'Current Maps' Overview *Wurm Server Travel Map by Ingmar. Shows all servers and links to available maps. Epic Server Cluster - Elevation *Official map dump release November 2011 - Serenity *Official map dump release November 2011 *Public Serenity Map April 2012 - Desertion *Official map dump release November 2011 - Affliction *Official map dump release November 2011 Freedom Server Cluster - Independence *Official map dump release Jan 2012 *Independence Community Map (v3) DarkMalice map continued by MamaDarkness (updated as Mama see's fit). This forum thread is where updates are happening. *Independence Community Map by DarkMalice - (last update 4th Dec 2011) - No longer updated. *Project FRAM (last update - 12th Feb 2010) - Highly accurate but out of date and incomplete. - Deliverance *Deliverance Updated Map by Trencal. Originally created from the server map dump published by Rolf, combined with the deed information and key from DarkMalice's discontinued project below. This forum thread is where updates are posted. *Deliverance Community Map by DarkMalice - Discontinued, last updated 7th October, 2011 (formerly updated weekly). *Deliverance by MamaDarkness. Highly accurate, no longer being updated. - Exodus *Leslies continuation of Lobbers mapping project by Leslie. Due to Lobber going inactive Leslie has taken up the challenge of maintaining the Exodus map.This forum thread is where you may post a request to add your deed or suggest a name for a geographical location. *Lobber's Map of Exodus by Lobber - VERSION 2012-1-1-044. This forum thread is where you may post a request to add your deed or suggest a name for a geographical location. Please include all amenities your deed may offer, including, but not limited to: mailbox, trader, merchant, fountain (container with water), well, beds for rent, or nearby guard towers (must be completed). And now Including Epic Portal locations! *Exodus Community Map by DarkMalice - Project closed November 22, 2011 (formerly updated weekly). - Chaos *Official map dump release Jan 2012 *Newer updated map April 2012 (Contact Snakegal for modfication) *Wild Village Roadmap or GoogleMap interface (March 28th, 2011) *The Bushmanla Map *Wildroadmap *Official map dump with GoogleMap interface or as a png (December 17th, 2007) *Influence map [1] (October 2008) (NLA) Golden Valley Server *Golden Valley by Kinoss *Golden Valley by Xsamuraizx - Updated: 4/20/2010 *Golden Valley Road map - kitamin + Ripsipiirakka's map *Glitterdale Local Map - Work in progress. (Created by Nomaki) *Glitterdale Map - Show's an accurate representation of the Glitterdale deed with a few key features close by. Created by Hordern. *First Light Map - Show's an accurate representation of the First Light deed with a few key features close by. Created by Xsamuraizx. *New Dawn Map - Show's an accurate representation of the New Dawn deed with a few key features close by. Created by Xsamuraizx. *http://wurmonline.com/wiki/index.php?title=File:Mp1_West_New_Dawn.png [2] - West New Dawn; *http://wurmonline.com/wiki/index.php?title=File:Mp2a_East_New_Dawn.png [3] - East New Dawn. (Maps by Notchmand) Valrei Valrei is the setting for the Gods scenarios, relating to Epic missions. their movements can be seen here: http://hom.creative-realms.net/valrei2/ 'Redundant Maps (Offline Servers)' Note: The lands these maps depict no longer exist, see above for current maps. Mol Rehan Home Server *MR Home by Kinoss (September 28) Jenn Kellon Home Server *Gold 2 Village Roadmap or Google Maps Interface (March 9th, 2009) *Official map dump or Google Maps Interface (December 2007) *Kinoss' + NWMP (December 17th) Gold 1 *Home server map dump, 10th world - Mapdump made by Notch of home server captured a few months before the Wurmageddon. *Wild server, 10th world : Mapdump made by Notch after the end of Gold-1. *Wild server panorama, 10th world - Made by Jbobj *Newtown Map, 10th world, homeserver. *Newtown Roadmap, 10th world, homeserver. *Roadmap - 10th world, homeserver. Roadmap from Newtown to major towns. Acropolis, Seaside *Servermap (Gold 1) - 10th world, homeserver. Map by Loganmom. Mostly complete, but not very accurate (works well for reference however). *Servermap2 (Gold 1) - 10th world, homeserver. Map by various (Azami). Tile-based (very accurate), but in-complete. *Servermap3 (Gold 1) - 10th world, homeserver. Map by Sticky Label, based on Loganmom's map. *Servermap4 (Gold 1) - 10th world, homeserver. Loganmom's map with newer towns being added. *Whosville Island - 10th world, homeserver. Map by Jbobj of whosville island Alpha / Beta maps *Geographic Research 1, 9th world : Roadmap by Caeddyn. *Geographic Research 2, 9th world : Mapdump made by developer Notch shortly before the end of beta. *WPS: Sketches of an old (abandoned), quite unknown positioning system from the 4th world. Never finished, but used by a few players. *A map of one of the first worlds. Astro research archive *AstroResearch 1, 14/9 986, 8th world *AstroResearch 2, 22/7 988, 9th world *Moons, 9th world Miscellaneous *Annotating googlemaps - A simple guide to adding your own markers/roads